gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Archibald Corduroy
|environment = Northwest Manor, Gravity Falls, Oregon |diet = |alias = |alliance = |goal = Build the Northwest Manor (premortem) Vengeance on the Northwests if they still refuse to keep their promise |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |friends = Lumber workers of Gravity Falls, Oregon (premortem) |enemies = Dipper Pines (former) Preston Northwest Priscilla Northwest Nathaniel Northwest (premortem) Pacifica Northwest (former) |likes = |dislikes = Betrayal People breaking their promises |weapons = Ax Fire Forest/plant manipulation |fate = Killed by being hit on the head with an ax after being caught in a mudslide (Physical) Peacefully leaves to the afterlife after Pacifica opens the gates to allow the town to join the party (Soul) |quote = "I smell... a Northwest!" }} Archibald Corduroy was a spirit haunting the Northwests' mansion, as well as a distant relative of Wendy Corduroy. History Early Life Long before Dipper and Mabel's arrival in Gravity Falls, Archibald Corduroy was among the lumberfolk commissioned by Nathaniel Northwest to construct a grand manor using the illustrious fortune garnered from the Northwest Cover-up. Enticed with promises of a lavish party open to all of Gravity Falls' residents, Archibald and the lumberjacks worked tirelessly to complete the manse, and endured dozens of sacrifices from the harsh working conditions. However, upon the construction's fruition, the Northwests reneged on their promise and denied the town's commoners entry to the festivities, enraging Archibald and the lumberfolk. Before his untimely death in the Great Flood that shortly followed, Corduroy cursed the entirety of the Northwest family, swearing to return and exact vengeance upon them should they still refuse the citizens of Gravity Falls admittance to the party. Season 2 In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Pacifica Northwest discovers him in her family's home and contacts Dipper to help her capture the specter. However, he soon overwhelms the children. Dipper consults his journal for advice, but only finds a suggestion to "beg for mercy." Ultimately, Dipper manages to trap the ghost in a silver mirror after reading another passage in the journal. The ghost tells Dipper his story, and attempts to convince the boy to release him. Dipper refuses, as his sister was in the manor, and he didn't want her to get hurt. The ghost then requests that Dipper let him see his beloved trees one last time. Dipper agrees, holding up the mirror. The ghost makes the mirror heat up, causing Dipper to drop it. The mirror shatters and the ghost returns to the mansion, turning all the guests (and even Dipper) to wood. Ultimately, Pacifica honors Nathaniel's deal, opening the gates and letting the townsfolk in. The appeased ghost tells Pacifica that she is not like the other Northwests. He undoes his wood curse before finally passing on. Appearance The ghost takes the form of a lumberjack wearing a flannel shirt and denim overalls. He is missing his right eye. Blue flames shoot out from his head to form a beard and hair, which are able to turn red when the ghost is in its most powerful state. He is also seen with a single-sided ax deep in a crack in his head, which can be explained from a flashback which implies mudslides resulted in the ax being sent into his head, causing his death. The ghost also uses a separate, double sided axe as a weapon. He appears to be blue and has a blue, ghostly aura around him. Sightings Quotes Trivia *There is a picture inside Corduroy cabin of a man named Archibald Corduroy that looks identical to the ghost, prior to his death. This seems to imply that the ghost, who is never addressed by a proper name, is an ancestor of Wendy Corduroy. *After his encounter with Archibald Corduroy's ghost, Dipper creates a new category of ghosts in Journal 3 titled "Demonic Vengeance Specter." ru:Арчибальд Кордрой es:Archibald Corduroy bg:Арчибалд Кордур Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Deceased Category:Former antagonists Category:Males Category:Corduroy family